We'll Meet Again
by ImnotamodelImjusthot
Summary: A simple sad oneshot about Mark leaving the city and his girlfriend behind to pursue his dream of traveling the world.  I hope you all enjoy reading it!  I might make it a three shot, but I'm not sure...
1. Chapter 1

_**I made this one-shot because I was super bored. I know I should probably be working on my homework or other story but I couldn't resist!**_** If you review, I'll be super happy!**

**By the way, I want the female character to be vauge until the end. **

* * *

><p>Mark gently caressed the damp face of the woman before him. Damp because of the ocean air, she willed herself not to cry. Her trembling shoulders, however, gave away her emotions.<p>

"I love you," he murmured. Words could not describe how much he cared for that woman. That crazy woman. He lived to see her uneven smile, her mischievous eyes, and listen to her odd laugh. Her compassion was infinite, her talents numerous, and beauty abundant. She was the one for him.

Tears began to well up in her ducts once more, but she daren't let them fall; she trembled slightly at his touch. Though in despair, her voice projected loudly over the sound of the waves, "I know."

"But I can't stay here," he continued. He turned his gaze to the ocean. It beckoned him; willed him to wander, to explore. He turned his fixed his eyes on his love once more. Her eyes flickered back and forth as she tried to interpret his expression: Determination and Hope.

She pursed her lips and nodded curtly. "I understand." She had known that this day was coming. Mark had always craved excitement and adventure; he would never find it in the city. Despair was evident in her glassy eyes, but she knew she had to be strong; strong for the both of them.

"I've always dreamed about traveling the world and now that I'm 18, I'm finally going to make it a reality," he beamed, but his smile wilted at the sight of the crestfallen expression etched into his lover's fragile features. He went silent. Waves crashed down and punctured the sand; Mark's words did the same to her heart. Seagulls cried and flew away just as she wished she could.

"Come with me," he grasped both of her hands and looked at her with his earnest jade eyes. Her heart screamed for her to jump into his arms and leave with him, but her mind nagged her to be sensible. She would have to leave her family and friends if she went with him. But if she stayed, how happy could she truly ever be without her true love? College was always a major priority in her life; she wouldn't be able to attend if she was sailing around the world. As much as she cared about him, she also wanted to be independent.

"I can't," she whispered. A blaring ferry horn interrupted as she tried to explain her reasoning. Mark jumped in surprise and smiled dejectedly.

"That's my ride," he said. They walked together in miserable silence until they had reached the end of the pier. He turned to face the girl.

"I guess this is good-bye," he said softly, more to himself rather than his love.

She scowled, "It doesn't have to be." She hugged him tightly and whispered, "I want you to stay." Mark was about to interject, but she continued, "But this is your dream." She pulled away from their embrace and smiled forlornly. "I love you Mark. And that's why I'm letting you go. I love you and I want you to be happy. Always. Find adventure and be happy."

Her words comforted him, but also made his heart ache. He closed the distance between them with a kiss. A sweet and innocent kiss. He wanted to savor the feel of her because he knew that the chances of him ever seeing her again were slim to none. Her floral sent wafted into his nose and nearly brought a tear to his eye. "I'm going to miss you," he murmured into her soft tresses.

"I'll miss you too," she said, her voice husky with heartbreak.

"ALL ABOARD!" the captain shouted, startling the couple.

Mark started to board the ship and looked back at his beauty. "I promise we'll meet again someday!" he shouted.

His hopeful words brought a smile to her downcast face. "Cross your heart?" she screamed back.

He beamed back and nodded; his figured disappeared below the deck. As the ship faded into the horizon, she felt her heart shatter. Bringing her hands to her damp eyes, she sobbed. Hot tears slid down her flushed cheeks. She didn't stop crying until the tears refused to come. The ache in her chest would never cease until she saw his smiling emerald eyes once more.

"Love is not selfish. I want him to be happy," she said softly. She shed one last tear.

Mark collapsed onto an empty seat. Physically and mentally, he was exhausted. Every moment that he thought of her, his heart would throb and cause him to wince. Sighing, he reached into his rucksack, looking for a distraction. He found one. Curiously, he pulled out an object clumsily wrapped in brown paper.

_To: Mark _it read. Unwrapping the gift, he found a faded blue cap. Yes, it had sweat stains and dirt marks, but it also carried a strong significance. It was her lucky hat. A simple hat had carried so many memories. He pulled the cap over his blond locks and realized that this gift was her blessing for his journey, her way of saying she supported his decision. Also, there was a faded picture. Upon further examination, he realized that it was of him and his darling. Her blond hair and blue eyes smiled at him without a care in the world.

"I'll never forget you Julia," he whispered and let a single tear fall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hit that review button! <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_So everyone, I've decided to make this a three shot because I just couldn't resist. I've never written an angst story, so please don't hate it too much. I would love to hear your opinion._**

* * *

><p><em>Seven Years Later<em>

Heat radiated from the sun and warmed her slightly rosy cheeks. Her lids began to droop as she became accustomed to the summer warmth, her only disturbance being the slight rocking motion of the ship. A hand grasped her shoulder and she sat up from her seat with a jolt.

"We're here," Mirabelle said and walked away. With lifeless eyes, Julia stood up and followed her mother off the ship. Boats did not bring back good memories and caused her to feel much pain. She sluggishly made her way to store that would belong to her Mirabelle and her.

"You ready Jules? I think business will be booming here!" her mother said excitedly as she unpacked the store's wares.

Julia forced a smile and nodded. "It's the perfect place to sell livestock. Sunshine Islands has a nice ring to it." Honestly, Julia didn't want to move in the first place. All her friends were back in the city, along with her most treasured memories. The building was small and wouldn't be able to hold all of her treasured photographs and knick-knacks.

Her mother began to shoo her away, "Why don't you meet the other islanders. I'll take care of the unpacking." Julia smiled amusedly at her mother's effort to get her to meet new people. Mirabelle had done the best that she could to shield Julia from the pain: she bought her new and fashionable clothes, introduced her to new people, and set her up on fun dates. Nothing could permanently take away pain. For awhile, Julia had been pretty busy with college and rarely thought of him. His parting words, however, left a permanent indentation in her heart. _I promise we'll meet again… _he had shouted. Everywhere she went, she would search the crowd for his familiar face. It became an instinct. Some thought she was crazy, some pitied her, and some admired her determination. As years passed, her instinct began to fade, but every time she saw a man with blonde hair and green eyes hope would well up in her, only to be crushed by disappointment.

"Hey I'm Natalie," a girl with pink hair snapped Julia out of her trance.

Julia smiled politely, "I'm Julia. My mother and I just moved here."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows who you are. We haven't had a new resident in over seven years!"

"So there aren't a lot of people here?" Julia questioned.

Natalie grabbed Julia's wrist and began to drag her, "There's a bunch of teens our age. I'll go introduce you."

The duo entered the Diner and took a seat at an empty table. They chatted about the island and the dwellers. As time passed various teens entered the restaurant and introduced themselves. Hours passed and it seemed that Julia had known them all her life. Sadly, it was time for her to head home.

"Awww. You haven't even met the farmer yet!" Natalie whined.

Julia smiled apologetically, "Sorry. I really have to get home and help my mom with the store."

The pink haired girl huffed, "Fine. But don't think you're getting away with not meeting him. He's pretty gorgeous."

Exiting the Diner, Julia trudged home. Julia hated the summer. During the day, it was blazing hot, but during the night, it was chilly. So at the moment, Julia was freezing cold. So cold that her fingers were starting to go numb.

"Curse you fickle weather!" Julia yelled to no one. She laughed hysterically. In the city, she and Mark used to scream random phrases to no one in particular.

"Hello?" a deep voice questioned. Julia kept laughing. If she stopped, she probably would start bawling. Her memories either brought smiles or tears.

"Are you alright?" he questioned. Gravel crunched under the man's feet as he neared her. Julia strained to make out the figure.

"I'm fine," she replied. It was dark. Dark enough to kick start her common sense. She didn't know who this person was, yet she was inclined to talk to him. She found out why. The man came closer and Julia could make out his face. Concerned emerald eyes peered down at her. Her chest tightened as she realized who he was.

"Mark?" she whispered incredulously. Her heart soared and crumbled at the sight.

Realization flicked in his eyes. "Julia," he said in confirmation. He smiled warmly; a smile that broke her heart. Not a smile filled with love and adoration like it once had been, but a pleasantly surprised one. Julia mentally slapped herself. What had she expected? For him to kiss her ride off into a sunset?

At a loss of words she merely nodded.

He seemed to sense her uncertainty. "Why don't you come over for some coffee? We can get reacquainted. Plus it won't be so cold,"

She smiled and nodded.

His house was warm, just as he had promised. He lived in a nice log cabin that emitted a homey feel.

"It's not much, but it's home," he said. He walked to the kitchen and began to make them coffee.

"It's nice," she murmured as she sat at the dinner table. Fiddling with her hands, she patiently waited for him to join her. Multiple questions rang through her muddled mind. Would he still love her like she still loved him? Was he upset that she didn't leave with him?

He pulled up a chair and passed her a steamy mug. "How have you been? Did you end up going to college." he asked conversationally.

"I've been doing well. I ended up going to Tarleton State University in Texas. I majored in Livestock Management," she replied. She took a swig of the coffee. Black, just like she always had it. He remembered...

"You decided to carry on the family business?" he pressed.

"It's not really like I had a choice…" Julia began but stopped. His eyes flashed with an unexpected emotion. He looked at her and his eyes seemed to urge her to remember. He gave her a choice: elope with him or face the harsh reality of life. She had chosen the latter. Looking back she knew she made the wrong decision. The way he spoke radiated friendliness, but she knew him. He was shielding his true emotions, and she couldn't blame him.

Silence hung in the air. She cleared her throat. "How did you wind up becoming a farmer. That doesn't seem very adventurous to me."

Mark looked solemn as if remembering something tragic. "You remember when I left?"

Her chest constricted, but she managed to nod.

"Well, my ferry got caught in a storm and I was shipwrecked. I washed up ashore here. The islanders took care of me and I felt like I was in their debt," he looked into her cerulean eyes, "But I stayed because I found what I was looking for."

Julia felt the wind getting knocked out of her lungs. Wounded, she turned her hurt gaze to her coffee cup. Steam soared from the dark liquid and disappeared into the air. Strength had returned to her. Forcing herself to meet his gaze, she smiled. "I'm glad you found what you were looking for."

He paused for a moment before responding, "I found a distraction from the pain."

She bit the inside of her cheek and a warm metallic taste invaded her mouth. It was her fault. She was the one who had caused him pain; she caused them both pain and misery. In a twisted way, it comforted her slightly. It meant that he still cared about her.

He continued, "But farming soon became my passion. I admit that since I'm a city boy, my skills are somewhat underdeveloped, but I pushed through. The farm has been pretty successful," he took a long sip of coffee, "But that's partly because of you."

Her interest was piqued. "What do you mean?"

"I always wore your lucky hat," he murmured as he adjusted said hat, "But it was like a double edge sword." She looked at him with curious eyes. "Every time I wore it, I thought of you. I remembered our first date, when you laughed at my lame jokes. I remembered when you first cried in front of me, when your dad died," he said the last part softly. "And I remembered when we had to say goodbye."

A lump grew in her throat and she tried to swallow it. She took a sip her now cold liquid in attempt to break up the tension. It didn't work. She realized that he hurt just as much as she did. He had given her all his love, but Julia was too afraid to follow him and be by his side. A surge of courage coursed through her veins. Abruptly she stood up and walked over to Mark's side. She pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into his shoulder. Tears couldn't help but fall. It wasn't the reunion she had hoped for, but it was better than nothing. Seven years of pent up misery and loneliness were expressed a mere three words.

"I promised you that we'd meet again," he said softly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There will be one more chapter coming! Can you leave me a review telling me what ending you like better?<strong>_

_**1. Julia and Mark get back together**_

_**2. Mark is actually married, Julia kills herself**_

_**3. Mark is dating another girl, Julia moves on**_

_**4. Any other ideas?**_


End file.
